


REB and VoDKa

by BeautifulDecay



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Smut, tcc, three way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDecay/pseuds/BeautifulDecay
Summary: You just move to Colorado from northern Canada and befriend two sexy motherfuckers to which fuckery and more commences





	REB and VoDKa

New school, new town, hell new country. You were absolute not looking forward to it all. Making the move from your little quiet town in Northern Canada to Colorado. Your parents had decided to drive there instead of taking a plane like any sane person would, then again, you weren’t the sanest person yourself. You owned a kind of small knife collection that included four sick swords. But anyway, here we are. Your new home in Littleton Colorado. It was fairly large, it had to be big enough to hold your family of five, which you hated. Technically you were the middle child, your older brother being 4 days older, and your sister was one-year younger, but she was kind of a hoe, to be completely honest. Taking the second biggest room for yourself, you started to unload your things, your sister complaining that she had gotten to the room first to your parents, but after that long drive they really couldn’t give two shits on who got what room. Yours was in the basement, which really meant that that was now your domain.

“Y/N! Come up here please!” Your mom called as you finished making up your bed. Thumping up the stares, groaning a tired “What?” to her as you stretched. She threw you the car keys and handed you about sixty-five dollars. “Could you go and pick up some pizza please, I have to help your father unload and well” she paused and leaned closer to you “We all know how shitty a driver your brother is” which made you giggle. “Sure, just let me change” You said, going back down to your domain to find some clean clothes and to put a bra on. 

Deciding on some dark blue jeans which were ripped, not a fashion statement, they just happened to be really comfy jeans you had worn for a long time, and a black Metallica tank top with a zip up hoodie over top. You ran back upstairs and threw on your boots, yelling bye to your mom. “Wait! Y/N Take your sister with you!” yelled your dad as your sister, Abby, came skipping up to you wearing some gross pink sleazy clothes. A loud groan escaped your mouth as you left the house with Abby trailing behind you. 

As you started up the car, you reached into the glove box to pull out your KMFDM CD, putting it in before Abby could play her lame ass music. From the corner of your eye you saw her roll hers and groan as you turned it up. After driving for about fifteen minutes you stumbled upon a place called Blackjacks Pizza. As you pulled up, you saw a rather tall and attractive guy standing outside having a smoke. Holy shit was he tall. “Tch, he looks like a dyke” Abby said getting out of the vehicle, to which he did hear. This is why you didn’t want to take her. “Shut the fuck up you little skank” glaring at her you retorted.  
“God why are you attracted to the skids, oh wait, you are one” She mumbled as you both walked by him. Your eyes widen and your cheeks flushed slightly as you pushed her. “Oh my god shut up” you grumbled. Glancing at him as you both passed by him, your cheeks becoming a bit darker as you meet his gaze, quickly looking back at the ground. 

‘Ah the smell of pizza, but hey forget the pizza, I wanna take him home’ you thought, looking at the guy behind the counter, he was about 5’9ish, still taller than you by a few inches. “Hey, welcome to Blackjacks, can I help you?” He asked. God damn his voice, made your insides shiver. You flicked your tongue out and moistened your dry lips as you looked at the menu. “Hey uh, we actually just moved here, any recommendations?” you asked, he smiled politely and conveniently suggested your favorite pizza. “Oh awesome, that’s my favorite! Umm can I get a large one of though, a large meat lover and a large Hawaiian” you ordered, cringing at the last one. It was your dad’s sick addiction.

“Sure, that’ll be 34.99$” handing him a fifty, you read his name tag. ‘Eric, I wonder if he goes to Columbine’. You thought to yourself. “Um do you by chance go to Columbine?” You asked as he handed you your change. Nodding, he looked towards the door where the tall dude then entered. “Sure do, we both do actually. I assume that’s the school you’re going to?” He asked as the tall one, who’s name read Dylan, stood next to him. “Uh yeah, my senior year actually.” You said, glancing at Dylan as you could feel his gaze on you, seeing his eyes wander down to your chest which was showing some tasteful cleaving in your tank top. “I-I uh like your shirt” Dylan said quietly, his cheeks a tad pink as he shifted. 

“I’m Eric, that’s Dylan. If you uh want we could show you around maybe?” He offered and a smile came to your face as Abby groaned. “Yeah, yeah that would be great actually! I’m Y/N by the way” You said happily, making both the boys blush as the mumbled something about getting the pizza and disappeared into the back. You sat down in the booth with your sister and waited for the pizzas to be done.   
“Here ya go” came Eric’s voice as he put the three boxes on the counter. “Take those and go get in the car, touch my CD and Ill cut off your hands” you told Abby, making her roll her eyes. Eric chuckled as she left, looking back to you as you scribbled something down onto a napkin. “Here, call me whenever you want, oh and give it to Dylan too.” You said with a smile in a flirtier matter. “H-Hey wait. Want us to pick you up in the morning?” He asked. “Well you’ll have to call me to find out” You said and winked before exiting. 

“Holy shit I just did that” you said to yourself as you got into the car, ignoring your sister till you got home. You gave the keys back to your mom and took your box of pizza and went downstairs to where the rest of your boxes had been put. You placed your phone on your bed side table as you started unpacking, waiting for the ring of Eric or Dylan.   
After about two hours, you had almost everything unpacked and your room was the way you like it, then your phone started to ring. A smile came to your face as you grabbed it, letting it ring a few times before answering.

“Hello?”

“Hey, its Dylan”

“Ohh hey what’s up?”

“Nothing really, Eric told me to call you to see if you wanted us to pick you up.” He said through the phone as you closed your door and laid on your bed. Hot damn his voice was just like ear porn, just like Erics.

“Yes please, that’d be great!” you said, then giving him your address. 

“Ill see you tomorrow then” he said and you hummed in agreement

“See you tomorrow! Nighty night~ Oh yeah sorry about my sister earlier too” You said before hanging up. Laying back on your bed with a smile you lay there for a few minutes before getting up and changing into your sleep clothes, which really was just your underwear, turning your lamp off and crawling into bed with a smile on your face.


End file.
